Jared
Apperance Jared whilst around the Snow Oath guild will normally be seen wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans which has a cut by the left knee.He is rarely seen without his yellow bandana which he wears on his neck.He has chocolate brown eyes almost the same shade as his hair. He has been known to wear a black shirt or hoodie in place of his white hoodie but he mostly wears it on jobs outside the guild. Personality He is for the most part a very laid back guy,always up for a laugh and as such he is always seen hanging out with various guild members.He seems to be on good terms with most members of the guild however his long running rivalry with Neron Takeo would show him to be a cold ruthless person.He doesn't despise Neron but rather opposes his way of thinking.He believes that he can be the best but is not willing to hurt anyone to do so and will not let his power blind him,whereas in his opinion Neron has allowed his power to cloud him and turn him into a prideful person.One of his various goals is to destroy Neron's self pride in order to save him from himself. He also has very close relationship with his childhood friend Zankar he feels at peace with her and as such his fondness of her is something that helps him strive to work harder.He will do anything it takes to see her happy and often refers to her as his "Sis". Jared is a bit of a dreamer never really thinking of the present but always thinking of the future,the days to come,his aspirations and how best to achieve them.He often made fun of for his dreamy nature and yet some admire him for it as it has shown that he will work had and push himself to his limits in order to achieve his goals. Jared cares deeply for everyone in the Snow Oath Guild he has grown up with since infancy and they are the family he vows to protect.W.... History Magic and abilities Thunder Pulse Magic (雷鳴脈魔法 Raimei Myaku Mahō):This is a magic which by emitting magical energy into the air users are able to concentrate large amounts of sound into a single point which can then be used to create devastating shock waves which will cause varying degrees of physical harm.This magic has several uses and is sometimes said to be an "upgraded version" of Shock wave Magic. Thunder Clap(雷鳴 Raimei):This is one Jared's most basic attacks as the name suggest Jared will clap his hands and create a relatively powerful shockwave.This attack highly effective when faced with hordes of enemies as the resultant shock wave is capable of clearing large number of people.At close range the Thunder Clap is capable severely damaging anyone who faces it. Battering Ram(ラムを虐待 Ramu o gyakutai): Through the use of his Thunder Pulse Magic Jared creates a sonic boom propelling himself forward at startling speed and using this momentum Jared flies straight into his target with his fist raised using his Thunder Pulse Magic again to add more power to his punch.The end result is a critical strike which is capable of penetrating even the most steadfast defense. Polar Blast( '''ポーラー爆発 Kyokusei burasuto):This is a slight variation of Jared's Battering Ram.Once he has propelled himself forward Jared will make use of him Ice-Make magic freezing his opponent as well as coating his own hand in Ice this gives him more damage whilst ensuring his target does not escape. '''Ice Make:Tundra(アイスメイク：タンドラ Aisu meiku: Tandora): A far more powerful and far more taxing version of the Ice Make:Floor spell.Jared creates a giant ice plain over a 500m radius causing tempertures in that area to drop drastically.This spell has proven to allow for a hasty retreat in tight situations however this spell can still be used tatically to have a battleground working in their favor. As.As most Snow Oath mages have some resistance to cold temperature this spell have proven to be quite useful. On the other hand unlike Ice Make:Floor this spell takes a considerable amount of magic power to use meaning after using this spell Jared would need some time to regain his strength leaving him quite useless in battle. Ice Make:Armour(アイスメイク：アーマー Aisu meiku:Āmā : A variation of the Ice Make:Sheild spell as the name suggests the spell is used to create an ice sheild protecting the user especially against heat based attacks.The strength of the armour depends soley on the strength of the user,if the user is weak or has little magic power to spare the will be easily penertrated and may simply melt. Heightened Resistance To Cold: '''Jared is quite adept at Ice Make Magic through constant practice to help himself master the art as a result Jared has built up a tolerance to cold conditions that most people would not be handle however he has a very low tolerance to hot conditions making it very difficult for him to battle heat based mages. '''Enhanced Combat Capabilities:Jared's magic has made him very effective in combat,his thunder pulse magic allows him to create a crippling pulse with each punch making it easier for him to inflict great damage to his enemies as well as wearing them down with effective ease.His thunder magic also allows him to use mid range combat never needing to engage with his opponent but rather take them down from a distance is rather efficient. '''Insurmountable Vigor and Drive: '''Jared has proven time and time again that he does not and will not give up under any circumstances.He goal to surpass his brother drives him to push himself to his limits in everything that he does.He does not hold back against his enemies regardless of their strength giving them his utmost respect.Jared even when faced with an opponent who is clearly stronger than him he will not back down despite this being the logical option.His drive has led to achieve several feats such as simultaneously mastering both Ice:Make Magic as well as Thunder Pulse Magic without this drive to surpass those above Jared would not be the mage he is now. Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Snow Oath Guild